gostudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Twentieth Century Fox Animation
Twentieth Century Fox Animation (stylized as 20th Century Fox Animation) is the animation division of the film studio 20th Century Fox, tasked for production feature-length animated film. History Before 20th Century Fox started its animation division, Fox released its first six animated films, such as Wizards, Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure (both released in 1977), Fire and Ice (released in 1983), FernGully: The Last Rainforest, Once Upon a Forest and The Pagemaster. The division initially started in 1994 as Fox Family Films, as one of four film divisions of Twentieth Century Fox. It produced live-action films such as Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995), Dunston Checks In ''(1996), ''Home Alone 3 (1997) and Ever After (1998). In 1998, following the success of Anastasia, the division was renamed to Fox Animation Studios, refocusing on animated feature films, including stop-motion, mixed media and digital production. Chris Meledandri remained as the president of the division, which was known by 1999 as 20th Century Fox Animation. Filmography Fox Animation Studios From 1994–2000, Fox operated Fox Animation Studios, a traditional animation studio which was started to compete with Walt Disney Animation Studios, which was experiencing great success at the time with films such as Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Lion King. The Fox studio, however, was not as successful. Their first feature Anastasia made nearly $140 million at the worldwide box office on a $53 million budget in 1997, but their third feature, Titan A.E., was a large financial loss, losing $100 million for 20th Century Fox in 2000. The lack of box office success, coupled with the rise of computer animation, led Fox to shut down the Fox Animation Studios. * Anastasia (1997) * Stick Figures (1998) * Bartok the Magnificent (1999, direct-to-video) * Titan A.E. (2000) Blue Sky Studios Since 1997, Fox owns Blue Sky Studios, a computer animation company known for the Ice Age franchise. Fox has had much more success with Blue Sky, and the box office receipts of their films are competitive with those of Pixar and DreamWorks Animation. They have released twelve feature films, numerous short films and television specials. Major feature films include: * Ice Age (2002) * Robots (2005) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Rio (2011) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Epic (2013) * Rio 2 (2014) * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Ferdinand (2017) * Spies in Disguise (2019) * Nimona (2021) GoAnimate Studios/Go!Studios * Objects! (2015) * Puppet Pals: Collision Course (2015) * Alissa & Nate (2015) * Eric Stern's Robbie the Dog (2016) * Toon Party (2016) * Fast Food (2017) * Go!Studios' SuperTeens (2017) * Kate & Chris: Back in Time (2018) * Birdz (2018) * Puppet Pals: Forever After (2018) * Jose Maldonaldo (2018) * Smileys: A Puppet Pals Story (2019) * Wild Forest 2: World's Most Wanted (2019) * Little Lily: Lost in the Internet (2019) * Princess Joanna'': The Lost Realms (2020)'' * Alissa & Nate'': The Mystery of the Past'' (2020) * Toon Party: Lost in Space (2020) * Go!Studios' SuperTeens 2 (2021) Other studios * Olive, the Other Reindeer (1999) (co-production by DNA Productions, The Curiosity Company, and Fox Television Studios) * RandomToons: The First Cartoony Movie Ever! (2001) * Monkeybone (2001) (co-production by 1492 Pictures) * Alissa & Nate: The Past Discovery (2001) (co-production by Fox Interactive) * Greeny Phatom: The Movie (2002) (co-production by Sesame Workshop, CINAR, Sony Wonder, Sony Pictures Entertainment, and GreenyWorld Studios) * Stick Figures 2 (2002) (co-production by Go!Animate Studios) * TeenV Movie (2003) (co-production by Glass Ball Productions) * Jose Maldonaldo (2003) (co-production by Maldonaldo Studios) * Mistaken Life ''(2004) * The Mad, Mad, Cats Movie (2005) * Jose Maldonaldo: World Tour (2005) (co-production by Maldonaldo Studios) * ''Puppet Pals (2006) (co-production by Walt Disney Pictures and Universal Pictures) * The Simpsons Movie (2007) (co-production by Gracie Films, Film Roman, and Rough Draft Feature Animation) * Kate & Chris (2007) * Wild Forest (2008) * Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) (co-production with Indian Paintbrush, Regency Enterprises, and American Empirical Pictures) * Puppet Pals 2 (2009) (co-production by Walt Disney Pictures and Universal Pictures) * Puppet Pals the Third (2012) (co-production by Walt Disney Pictures and Universal Pictures) * S.M.A.R.T: Family of Spies ''(2012) * ''The Book of Life (2014) (co-production with Reel FX) * The Call of the Wild (2019) (co-production with Technoprops and 3 Arts Entertainment) * Untitled Bob's Burgers Movie (2020) * Ron's Gone Wrong (2020) (co-production by Locksmith Animation) In development * Anubis (TBA) * Mutts (TBA) * Mr. Men Little Miss * The Littlest Bigfoot (TBA) * Zita the Spacegirl (TBA) * The Girl Who Drank the Moon (TBA) * Momotaro (TBA) * The Dam Keeper (TBA) * The Magic Princess (TBA) * Eric Stern's Lily the Explorer Girl (TBA) * Puff, the Magic Dragon (TBA) * Family Guy (Spring 2021) * A Tale of Momentum & Inertia (TBA) * Escape from Hat (TBA) * With Kind Regards from Kindergarten (TBA) * The Witch Boy (TBA) * Kate & Chris 3 (TBA) * The Simpsons Movie Sequel (TBA) S Combines live-action with animation See also * Fox Television Animation * Fox Interactive Category:Companies Category:20th Century Fox Category:21st Century Fox